Making Toast: Not as Easy as it Sounds
by CityThatNeverSleeps
Summary: A Modern Day story of Katniss and Peeta. New York is a place for crime, love, dreams to come true, and bakeries. How will things unfold when the two accidentally meet at school? Read to find out. Rated T just in case.


Making Toast: Not as Easy as it Sounds

Summary: A Modern Day story of Katniss and Peeta. New York is a place for crime, love, dreams to come true, and bakeries. How will things unfold when the two accidentally meet at school? Read to find out. Rated T just in case.

**For those of you people who are reading this that do not get the title, here let me explain. THE BOY WITH THE BREAD+ THE GIRL ON FIRE=TOAST! Hehe…. Funny huh? Well anyway for all of my ****Spring Break ****readers here is the story I was telling you guys about. Well anyway this is my first Hunger Games story so please be nice! No flames please! Oh and for those of you who don't know this is a MODERN DAY Hunger Games FanFic, so no Hunger Games, reaping, and capitols. Oh and both Katniss and Peeta's families are wealthy. Anyway enjoy! Oh and I apologize for any grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hunger Games.**

Katniss' P.O.V.

"Katniss, wake up sweetie. It's your first day of high school." I heard my mother say while shaking me awake.

"Ugh..." I groan. Yesterday was the last day of summer vacation and ever since yesterday morning I started to dread today. See I was going to a different high school than I had been zoned for because over the summer we decided to move into a bigger, nicer apartment. This means that I would have no friends there from my middle school, and in that case means that I will have to make new friends. I am not very good with making friends. I am the type of person that isn't the friendliest in the world. I am the type of person that gets annoyed very easily. I am not the type of person that will let people in easily. At my middle school I didn't really have any friends until two months into sixth grade. And even then I only had about two friends Glimmer and Clove. Then after sixth grade they all left and I never really saw them again so in seventh grade I was forced to make new friends. I met a boy named Gale.

"Katniss, c'mon. It won't be that bad." I heard my sweet little sister Prim say as she entered the room.

"I'm up," I announced sitting up to see my mother and Prim. It was Prim's first day of middle school so I don't see the point of her being up so early that she could wake me up. "And yes Prim it will be bad, because I have to make new friends and you know that I'm not good with making friends. And why are you up? You don't have to be up as early as me. It's your first day of middle school."

"Well I was going to wake up at 7:00, but last night I forgot to set my alarm for 7:00 and it was still set for 6:00 which was when I had to wake up for elementary school so I woke up at 6:00, but I'm glad I did so that I could tell you good luck for your first day." Prim explained.

"Thanks Prim! I need the support." I smiled.

"Okay Katniss, you have to get ready for school, you don't want to be late!" My mother yelled, already on her way out the door. "I'll tell the Margret to make breakfast for you two kids." Margret is our maid, she is rather nice too. Around the house I consider her as a friend, almost a second mother, I can tell her anything. She has been our maid since I was born, and over the summer vacation I had turned 14. It was hard to believe that she had been with us for that long. Sighing, I stumbled out of bed and to my bathroom to take a shower. I was engulfed in the hot, steaming water. My mind wandered off to wonder about how my first day of school would be. I just hoped that I wouldn't end up in classes with some sissy, little brats that wear so much make-up that they look like a little porcelain china doll. I gingerly stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel wiping my body dry. I picked out my army green skinny jeans, a beige tank top, a gold flowy vest, a long gold necklace, pearl earrings, and my knee high brown leather boots. I put my hair in a Dutch braid with a gold hairband. I put on some concealer on, mascara, and gold eyeliner. I grabbed my tan purse and walked downstairs to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I sat down at the table and made small talk with Margret. I ate my food quickly although I had about an hour before school. After breakfast I decided to walk to school early so I could stop by the bakery and look at the pretty cakes like I did every morning before school.

"Katniss, Katniss!" I heard Prim yell. "Are you going to the bakery before school?"

"Yes I am Prim, why wouldn't I?" I answered.

"Oh yay! Can I come?" Prim asked.

"Of course Prim! Why wouldn't I let you come?" I replied. "C'mon, let's go!" We left the house and began walking toward down town which was near the bakery that happened to be about 2 minutes away from my school. After about five minutes of walking we reached the bakery.

"Wow… the cakes are so pretty!" Prim said gazing in awe at the cakes.

"I know. Whoever makes them is amazing at decorating." I told her.

"Oh look there's someone looking at us!" Prim exclaimed.

"Oh yeah there is." I mumbled. I found myself staring at a blonde haired, blue eyed boy. He looked started when he saw me. I brought up my hand and gave the boy a small wave. He gave me a small smile and waved back.

"Katniss…" I heard a voice calling me back to reality.

"Huh?" I wondered. "Oh it's only you Prim. What's wrong?"

"You were zoned out for a couple minutes." She explained. "I figured that you should start to get to school. It starts in thirty minutes."

"Oh thanks Prim! Well I'm going to be on my way now!" I shouted as I started walking toward school.

I entered the doorways of my new school for the next four years. It was quite nice. The floors were sparkling, the lockers were nice, and the halls were brightly lit. There were only a few people in the halls being that school did not start for at least another twenty five minutes. I suddenly felt my iPhone vibrate. I swiftly pulled it out and saw that I had a text from an unknown number. It read: turn around. I cautiously turned around not knowing who it was who sent me the text. For all I know it could be some mass murderer or serial killer. When I was fully turned around I saw two faces that I'd never see again.

**Cliffy! Well not really…. But in a way yes… I really hoped that you guys liked it! I would really love some feedback so please REVIEW! It's simple; just click the little blue button at the bottom of the page! And if anyone has any ideas or request for the story leave them in a review and I'll try to incorporate as many as I can! Please REVIEW!**

**~EpicNinja8**


End file.
